


Mao The Piss Boy

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Short, based off a conversation with a friend, idk i thought it was funny, is this crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mao's got an afternoon of work ahead of him, but a few things get in the way...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Mao The Piss Boy

It had been another long day at school, but it just never seems to end for Mao. After telling his friends he had more work to do after class, he made his way to the student council room. 

He sat down immediately, sighing as he took his laptop out to see what needed to be worked on. He opened the folder titled today's date. 

He sighed, "Hopefully I can get this done before dinner."

"Isara-senpai~" It was Tori! "You've got work again?" 

"Like usual," He said, "You're doing your work today?"

"Hey, don't say it like I'm not usually here!" Tori whined, "Besides, Yuzuru's with me."

"Oh, so he's gonna do everything." Mao sighed. 

"More or less," Yuzuru smiled, bringing Mao a cup of tea, "Here~"

"I didn't ask for this..."

"I insist." Yuzuru smiled, "It will relieve any stress."

Mao nodded, taking a few sips before getting started on his work. 

It had been a couple of hours... Mao was nearly done... But godDAMN did he need to piss. It was such a small cup, what did Yuzuru put in that tea? Probably  
extra caffine like he normally requested. 

'This is bad,' Thought he. Tori and Yuzuru were at the other desk, working quietly, but Yuzuru had looked up and noticed him. He smiled, walking over. 'No, no, what do you want!?'

"Isara-sama," Yuzuru said, "More tea?" Before Mao could even answer, Yuzuru was pouring tea into his cup. 

"A-Actually, I'm good." Mao said, "Actually, I have to-" Before Mao could finish his sentence, he heard the door burst open! He looked back and saw... 

"Bark!" 

"Daikichi?"

"Oh my word!" Yuzuru gasped, and in his panic ended up spilling the tea all over Mao's pants!

"Ah! Mao immediately stood and backed up, the (thankfully not burning hot) tea running down his pants. 

"Ah, jeez!" Tori said, going to where they were, "Yuzuru, you useless slave! You got Isara-senpai all wet!"

"Ah, m-my apologies," Yuzuru said, "Wh-Why is he here?"

"I dunno," Mao said, "But um, I guess I should clean this up..." At least it was a valid excuse to go to the bathroom, but it already looked bad. 

He left and began walking down the hallway, using a small napkin Yuzuru gave him to try and dab at it a little. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. 

"Ah, excuse me," He looked up, "V-Vice president?"

Keito looked him up and down, face disgusted, "...Seriously, Isara?"

"What?" He asked, before looking down where Keito was looking, "Ah, no! It's just tea! I mean, I do kind of have to pee, but that's not what this is. It's tea Yuzuru  
spilled!" 

"Please, Fushimi spilling something? Hell would freeze over before that happened."

"What!?" Mao said, "The idea of him spilling something is more unbelievable than me pissing myself!?"

"Frankly? Yes."

Mao sighed, "It really is tea. Here, smell it! It's rose!"

"Excuse me?" He scoffed, "I am not sniffing your pants, Isara."

Mao frowned, Keito giving a small "Clean up," before walking away. Mao sighed, 'It can't get worse than this...'

"Sari...?

Mao quit his job that afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend kept losing our shit over the idea of mao spilling something on his pants and keito going "Seriously, Isara?" so I brought it to life


End file.
